Fanning the Flame (Colby Brock Fanfic)
by GorieNyt
Summary: He pulls away slowly, laying his forehead on mine, my eyes open slowly to meet his intense blue eyes. I don't know what to do with this man, this man that makes me feel so light, yet so heavy at the same time. To fan this flame could mean burning devastation or total heartwarming bliss. As to which it would be, is unclear.
1. Chapter 1

He was laying on his side, eyes closed softly as he slept. I watched his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. Smiling, I reached over to brush hair out of his face.

We laid together last night, for the first time in years, I missed his touch, and not just the way he touched my body. I yearned for his touch for so long, I had almost forgotten the rough, but soft feel of his hands, calluses from years of climbing and exploring places. I glanced down at his body, his lower half covered by a baby blue cotton sheet. I admired his toned chest and abdomen, he worked hard for it. I recall trailing my fingers slowly across the ridges in his stomach. The light touch of my fingertips against his skin sending gooseflesh across it.

 _Our lips, that met softly, were hesitant to go further in their journey. I felt his strong hands trail my back from my waist, my hands making their way from the nape of his neck into his soft, tousled, mousy brown hair. I tugged on them lightly, a low moan coming from his throat, as he laid me down on his bed._

 _What had started slow and sensual, transitioned to frantic and heated. His hands rushed over my body, exploring my curves, trying to relearn every nook and cranny. He cupped my breast, a soft sigh leaving my lips, massaging them slowly. Our lips were still connected, our tongues fighting for dominance._

 _In the years we have been apart, I hadn't felt this, this rush, no other lover compared. He was still as attentive as when we were in high school. We pulled away for a moment, looking into those misty blue-grey eyes of his , as he gazed down into my whiskey colored ones. A small smile softened the hard features of his face, adoration shining through. I smiled back, a gentle laugh gracing my lips._

 _He dipped down to caress his lips with mine again. His teeth lightly grazing my lip as his hand sat gently on my cheek. I made a small sound as his teeth grasped my bottom lip and pulled. He smirked as he sat up a bit, holding himself up with both arms on either side of my head. He looked into my eyes then glanced down at my barren neck, as if to ask me to let him go further. I smiled up at him, and he wasted no time in kissing down my neck, nibbling at it. He sank his teeth into the soft spot on my neck near my collar bone, sucking on it lightly. I moaned softly, one of his hands moved to my waist, sliding my T-shirt up, i sat up a bit so he could remove it, revealing my black lace bra._

 _I blushed, looking down shyly, he lifted my head and shook his, "You're just as beautiful as our first time together."_

 _My blush deepened to a light crimson at the thought of us in my room that fateful night. He leaned in slowly to kiss me, trailing soft kisses down my jawline and neck. He went further down, kissing my chest, reaching behind me to unclasp my bra, freeing my breasts from their prison. I laid back as his expert hands caressed my large mounds, soft quiet moans emitting from my lips._

 _I gasped as his lips latched onto my right nipple, sucking on it softly. My hands tugged on his curls again, making him groan. I lifted his head so I could kiss him, trying to twist us so I was on top, he pinned me down, not only with his arms, but his hips too. His hard member rubbing against my already soaked core. He shook his head as his eyes connected with mine. I saw fire. I saw the passion from years ago, still burning in his eyes. He kissed me, long and deep, we savoured each other for but a moment before, he commenced to ravish my breasts once more. He started to kiss down my stomach, leaving love bites in his wake. When he reached the clasp of my jeans, he wasted no time in pulling them off me, discarding them across the room._

 _He looked down at my panties, smirking when he saw they were lace, he trailed a finger across my hips lightly, making my skin twitch a bit, he looked up to me, biting his lip, "Mmm...you've always looked sexy in lace."_

 _I bit my lip, as he dipped his hand into my panties, making me shudder as he felt my swollen clit, flicking it gently, making me moan loudly, "Damn babygirl, you're soaked," his voice was husky as he brought his finger up to lick my juices off them._

 _I bit my lip again, hard this time to keep a groan from escaping,_ 'Damn he looked so sexy..' _He slowly looped his fingers in the sides of my panties, slowly slipping them down my legs. Anticipation of what was to come racked my body, when my undies hit the floor. His arms encircled my thighs pulling my body down, lowering his head between my legs. He licked slowly at my core, savouring the taste. A low moan escaped my throat as I felt his tongue on my bundle of nerves, my leg muscles tensing. My head tilted back as he continued to lap at my core, moans filling the room. My legs quaked as my climax built up in my lower abdomen._

 _I pouted, my moans faltering as he refused my orgasm. He moved up to kiss me, tasting myself on his lips. I tried flipping us again, this time he had no protests, I straddled his waist, kissing down his jawline. I reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head, throwing it to the floor, making my way down to his hips. I left bruise like marks down his chest and stomach, hearing his groans, feeling for the button of his jeans. I unfastened them sliding both his jeans and briefs off. I felt his cock, hard in my small hand, I pumped it slowly._

 _I looked up at him as he tilted his head back groaning when I licked down his shaft, still pumping it slowly. I let the tip pass my lips, sucking on it softly, hollowing my cheeks as I let my tongue explore his hard member. I bobbed my head up and down, letting it slide in and out of my mouth, my hand gently twisting and pumping his cock. I let all of his member in my mouth, it hitting the back of my throat making me gag. I came up for air, then commenced to licking up and down his shaft again before, I let him pass my lips again._

 _I felt he was close to his limit, and stopped, crawling up to kiss him. He growled slightly into the kiss, flipping us over quickly, pinning me down to the bed. He leaned down to whisper into my ear, "You're such a tease." I smirked, "Just returning the favor daddy."_

 _He growled again, roughly biting my neck, I gasped, groaning from the stinging sensation. He moved his hand around my back, flipping me over onto my stomach, I moved onto my hands and knees, arching my back, baring my ass for him. His hands roamed my skin, squeezing my ass. I flinched a bit with a small squeal as he spanked me. I bite my lip feeling my juices drip down, he inserted one finger, making me moan in pleasure. Slowly he started moving it in and out of my tight core, my pussy clenching around his fingers as he added a second finger._

 _I began to moan more, my hips moving to meet his fingers, begging him to stop teasing me. Suddenly, I no longer felt his finger inside me, I pouted slightly, till I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance. I gasped loudly, whimpering as he stretched me out, filling me with his hard member. My whimpers turned to moans as he slowly started to thrust into me, I could hear his groans as my muscles clenched around him._

 _He leaned down to whisper in my ear again with a groan, "You feel so good babygirl.."_

 _He started thrusting harder, grasping all of my hair in one hand, pulling it back, my head with it. My moans got louder, as he pounded into me, soon turning into slight screams._

 _He started to slow down, then pulled out of me. I turned over to give him a pout, both of us were panting, but far from done. I got up on my knees as he got off the bed, and kissed him slowly. He wrapped his arms around my waist, reaching down to my ass, lifting me up. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist, he lifted me a bit higher, the tip of his cock at my entrance, he lowered me down, him penetrating me again, making me gasp in his ear, my nails digging into his skin. I moaned into the kiss, my arms around his neck, fingers weaving their way through his hair once again. He backed me up against the wall, continuing to push into me as hard as he could. I whimpered, his size being bigger than what I'm used to, gripping his shoulders._

 _My nails digging into his skin and dragging down, leaving marks. He crashed his lips with mine as his thrusts became faster. He moved us from the wall, placing me down on the edge of the bed, continuing his assault on my pussy. I felt my abdomen tightening as my orgasm built up, his thrusts met my hips with a smacking sound. I screamed as I hit my climax, my core tightening around his cock, my nails dragging down his back as he continued to fuck me._

 _He slowed down, indicating that he was reaching his limit, he pulled out of me with a groan, moving back. I got down on my knees, taking his cock into my mouth once more, my hand gently twisting and pumping it while I sucked on the tip. I bobbed my head back and forth, he held my auburn hair for me, as his cock hit the back of my throat continuously, making me choke and gag. His groans of pleasure only encouraged me more, he was close to climax, his member hit the back of my throat one last time, sending his hot cum down it, gagging me slightly as I swallowed all of it…_

Chapter break:

I was stirred out of my daydream by movement beside me, Colby had moved, trying to get comfortable. I slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake him, grabbing his shirt and going into the kitchen. I looked around for something to fix for lunch, since we slept through breakfast. I hobbled around the kitchen, the throbbing between my legs distracting me from my surroundings. I slumped against the counter, not hearing footsteps behind me.

I felt strong arms slither their way around my waist, I smiled as he kissed my cheek. "Morning baby," He said, his voice low and scratchy.

"Afternoon, Colby," I smirked, pointing out the clock on the stove, which indicated it was almost one.

I attempted to turn around in his arms, wincing at the ache between my legs, he looked at me curiously, "Pain?" He asked a bit worried. I nodded in reply, "I was planning on cooking lunch, but I have to hobble, thanks to _someone."_

He laughed and I was swept off my feet and brought to a bar stool sitting by the counter, "I'll cook us something, you take it easy." I smiled at him, and hopped off the bar stool. "That's nice of you sir, but I had something special in mind.."

He paused, turning from the oven, where he was preparing pots for lunch, and gave me a quizzical look, "Oh yeah? And what would that be?" I smiled again, mischievously, "Well I guess you'll just have to find out. Now go," I smacked his ass lightly, "I'll call you when it's done."

He left reluctantly letting me take over his kitchen, I looked into the fridge for the ingredients I'd need for this dish. Gathering some of the fresh Vegetables out of the bottom drawer, and looking in the freezer for some meat for the main dish. I looked for a bowl to put some hot water in, when I heard a crash from upstairs and loud laughing.

I ran up the stairs, not being mindful of what I was wearing, I started to speak when I reached the first stair landing, "Colby, are yo-." I stopped mid sentence when I saw a blond boy with a video camera, Colby on the floor with cream on his face, turn towards me. When he looked up his mouth dropped in awe and surprise, "Brielle?!" The camera was on me and seemed to be recording, I tried pulling down Colby's shirt, suddenly become self conscience.

I wave awkwardly, "Hi Sam."

He seems to regain his composure and turns off the camera, Colby gets up and licks some of the whip cream from around his mouth, scratching the back of his head, "I forgot to mention my roommates, huh?" I looked at him, "Roommates?" He nodded as Sam approached me, "Hey, I didn't know you and Colby were in contact again. It's great to see you!" He reaches out to hug me, and I wrap my arms around him, patting his back.

I look over to Colby after letting Sam go, "I think I should put pants on." I pointed to his room and he nodded blushing. I went to walk past him and he gently grabbed my arm leaning into my ear, "I love the way you look in my shirt." I blushed and walked past him when he released my arm to go find some shorts.

I head back downstairs to finish cooking the pork chops and steamed vegetables, I reach the kitchen to see Colby has taken over and stand in the entrance, my arms crossed. It took him a minute to notice me, but when he did he walked over noticing my sour face and me glaring at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, looking down at me, "What's that look for," he asked with a smile. "Hmm...I was cooking mister," I cocked an eyebrow at him, he chuckles softly, "Just trying to help lovely." He pokes my nose making me roll my eyes and bat his hand away. I get out of his grasp and go to prep the meat, he soon joins me and I tell him to start boiling the vegetables. We spent the next hour or so playing around and joking about as we cooked. I have to admit, I've not been this happy in years.


	2. Chapter 2

_*Flashback (Three days ago)*_

 _I was walking through a club in Las Vegas, Everleigh seemed to be excited to doll me up and drag me here. I'm dressed in a dress that has seemed to conform to my skin. It was an off the shoulder dress, grey and it hugged my curves and I have a lot of them, I'm not a very petite girl, I am at least medium in size. Everleigh picked the dress, the jewelry, and the make up, the only thing I got to choose was the shoes, which are black velvety heeled boots, with golden studs on the back. The heels turned my five-foot-three-inch stature to five-foot-six-inches._

 _As I was walking to the bar to get a soda, I'm not exactly 21 yet, I spotted Everleigh taking a shot. I walked over to here and ordered a Dr. Pepper, she looked at me, smiling wide, "I know I said this in the hotel room, but Damn girl! You look gorgeous!"_

 _I roll my eyes at her laughing a bit, "As do you hun," I nudge her. The bartender brings me my drink, and a gin and tonic for Everleigh, we walk away from the bar in search of a table. I spot one near a small party of people, I think someone is having their 21st birthday, I shrug and think nothing of it._

 _I'm almost done with my drink when Everleigh drags me to the dance floor, our bodies move to the rhythm of the music, her moving more sloppily than I since she's been drinking. After a bit of dancing, my feet hurt and I have to pee, so I tap Everleigh on the shoulder, "Lets go to the bathroom," I try to yell over the music so she could hear me. She nods, grabbing my hand, leading the way. We push through the crowds and are almost to the restrooms when her hand slips from mine, I had ran into something solid. Strangely enough, I felt sparks as I collided with it. I rested my hands on the solid object, feeling what it was, since my face was buried in it. I realized it was a person right before I heard the gruff voice that went with it, "Uhm..having fun there?" I've heard that voice before...I looked up and icy blue eyes met mine, forgetting what I was doing. I gasped, my eyes widening, the high cheekbones, strong jawline, unforgettable blue eyes, "Colby?" I asked in astonishment._

 _He looked at me, confused, "I'm sorry, it's dark in here, do I know you?" I nodded, "It's Brielle, Brielle Faie." I watched as his eyes widened in recognition. He blinked a little bit, his mouth in an 'O' shape._

" _I haven't seen you since-" I cut him off, "Since we graduated, I know," I sadly stated._

" _It's good to see you, well, I can't really see you well in the dark, but I'm sure you look great. Want to go sit and talk a bit, catch up?" He bit the inside of his lip, almost nervously. I laughed and agreed to go talk with him, the tables had lights over them to illuminate the small booths. As soon as I stepped into the light, I heard a sharp intake of breath, I turned to see Colby staring at me. I blushed slightly, "What?" He shook his head as if to rid him of a trance, he coughed, "Oh. Uh. Nothing, nothing," He mumbled. I laughed a bit, and nodded, sliding into the booth, him sliding into the other._

 _Soon, we started to reminisce about the times we had together in high school, we laughed and had a good time. We asked the usual stuff, like "How are you?" or "What are you doing now?". We talked about his YouTube career and how well that was going, he asked about college and I told him about my classes. I was surprised that he only live a few minutes away from me in L.A.. Surprisingly, it wasn't that awkward, it was like we were close again. I mean, we are old flames, though he apparently still gave me butterflies and sparks too._

 _After an hour, Everleigh sauntered up to the table, she seem exhausted, she was panting and out of breath, probably from dancing a lot._

" _I have been looking everywhere for you," she huffed at me. I shrugged, "Sorry hun, I collided with someone I knew." She looked over, just noticing Colby as he awkwardly waved at her. She looked back at me, "He's cute!" I laughed and nodded, "We dated in high school, Colby this is my roommate Everleigh, Everleigh, this is Colby'" I introduced them to each other. She waved at him, then looked back at me, "Is this the guy you were crazy for?" I glared at her with daggers, telling her to shut up. Colby's eyebrows shot up at this new found information, looking at me questionably. I looked down at my phone to avoid his gaze, noticing it was almost three in the morning._

" _Hey, we should head back to the hotel room," I spout randomly, "We have a flight tomorrow at ten." She nodded, understanding. I got up to go, turning to say goodbye to Colby, when his hand grabs my wrist pulling me back for a hug. I stand there shocked for a minute before wrapping my arms around his waist._

" _I missed you," He mumbled as he buried his head into my nest of curls, "I missed you too," I spoke softly, "It was nice seeing you." I pulled away from his arms, he looked down at me, "Um..C-could I get your number?" He stuttered. I laughed at how cute it was and nodded, he gave me his phone and I gave him mine. After the swapping of the numbers we all exchanged goodbyes and Everleigh and I headed back to the hotel._

 _We got back to the hotel shortly after leaving the club, I got dressed in my jammies, which were star wars fluffy pants and an old t-shirt. As I started to take my makeup off, my phone dinged, I saw it was Colby._

 _Colby?: 'You looked really beautiful tonight.'_

 _I blushed a bit and texted him back._

 _Me: 'Thank you, you looked very handsome, and Happy Birthday.'_

 _Colby?: 'Thank you. Well, I hope to see you again.'_

 _Me: 'You will.'_

 _After that I went to bed, dreaming of Colby and seeing his face again._

I was laying in my bed, going over that night in my head again, when Everleigh, my roommate and best friend, comes flying through my door. I sit up quickly, almost in a panic, looking at her like she's completely crazy, "What the fuck are you doing?" I exclaim. She holds up her finger, telling me to wait as she caught her breath, as she had been running. I wait a little irritated that she busted into my room, albeit patiently.

She finally started breathing normally again and spoke up, "How would you like to go out to eat with Jethro and I?"

I look at her exasperatedly, face palm and start to laugh, " _That's_ why you nearly busted down my door?" She nods seriously, "We're going to try a new place called Tender greens, and I don't really want to be alone with him right now," She gives me that look, that tells me things aren't going well with Jethro. Jethro is her long-term boyfriend, he wasn't exactly a great person, he's always picking fights with her about little things, and never trusting 've had numerous fights in this apartment, and have done a lot of making up here too, I'm just glad that I have loud music to drown it out.

I nod and tell her I'll go, only if I get to bring Colby with me, she gladly agrees and goes back to her room to get ready. I text Colby and ask, he answers telling me he can go and that he'll meet us there. I turn to my closet and pull out my old Kakashi shirt my aunt got me my senior year and some of my old ripped up skinny jeans. After pulling on my jeans, doing that little dance to pull them up, I turn to my vanity and put on some light natural makeup that made my eyes pop, pulling my hair back into a messy bun. I cover it with a black beanie, my bangs being the only hair visible.

I walk out of my room and see Everleigh is ready in blue jeans, boots and an old Metallica t-shirt. She sees my shirt and rolls her eyes, "You and anime," She laughs. I stick my tongue out at her and flip her the bird.

"Come on Jeth is waiting in the parking garage," She says none too excitedly, opening the door. I follow her out, locking our apartment behind me. We head down to the garage and Jethro is waiting at the apartments entrance to the garage in his 1998 GMT400 Chevy. Since his truck isn't exactly roomy, I have to squeeze into the back seat where all his work stuff is. Jethro isn't in college, he's always offshore working, so this is one of the weeks he is off, he works for two weeks on an oil rig and is off one week. I wave hi to him and he gives me a small glare. We've never seen eye to eye ever since I suggested that they weren't the best match.

Everleigh leans over and kisses his cheek, "Hey babe, Brielle invited her boyfriend to meet with us," She mentions nonchalantly. He snorts, "She got a boyfriend?" I give him a glare and we head off to the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

We pull up to the restaurant in downtown L.A., while climbing out of the truck I spot Colby at the entrance, waiting for us. Seeing him there made me draw back into my mind, thinking about what Everleigh had said, "Boyfriend". He and I hadn't actually talked about label or whether we were together or not. Sure we had a passionate moment, but that didn't set any labels.

"Hellooo...earth to Brielle," I shook my head coming out of my daze, to a hand being waved in front of my face, Everleigh was looking at me questionably, "You good?" I nodded, looking around and realizing they had gotten out of the truck. All three of us started to walk towards Colby, he was in black jeans and a shirt that simply said, "EXPLR" on it, I noted that he had been looking at me as I walked up to him. He pulled me into a tight hug when we reached him.

I smiled at up at him, as he loomed over me, "Hey, how are you? Still sore?" He spoke out loud, I blushed profusely, my eyes widening. Everleigh must have heard him because she gave me a suspicious look, "Sore from what?" She questioned.

I whirled around, Colbys arms still on my waist, my body stiffened a bit as I panicked to give her an excuse, "Oh! I had really bad cramps the other night when we hung out," I laugh nervously. She nods, not buying my bullshit story. She clasps her hand in front of her, "Well, I'm hungry, let's go in," She drags Jethro in behind her, who was eyeing Colby the whole time.

I turn back again to see a smirking blue eyed devil and smack his arm lightly. "Ow," He mocks, "What was that for?" He rubbed his arm still smirking like a gremlin.I give him a look and say, "You know what," The blush deepening on my cheeks. As we follow them in, he leans in to whisper in my ear, "You know you love it," with a small chuckle. I lightly push his head away, shaking mine with a smile gracing my lips.

Soon we got our table in the back of the restaurant, sitting down. I introduce Colby to Jethro. Colby reaches out his hand politely trying to greet him, Jethro just looks at his hand in disinterest. Well...that was awkward, he's always so rude. Colby withdraws his hand and picks up his menu, clearing his throat. I turn to Everleigh and she gives me an apologetic look, shrugging, "So, how's school Bri?" She tries to spark up conversation.

I nod, "Oh, it's good, I've got a big essay due for Psychology though, half way done with it," I sarcastically make jazz hands to show that I'm not all the enthused about it. Colby turns to me, "What's it over?" Sounding interested. "Cognitive Behavioral Therapy, how it works, how it affect patients, and such," I speak dismissively, "I'm not so excited about it, because there are just so many essays and studies on it already, there isn't really anything new to say about it, unless I got into my own experiences with it," The frustration in voice being evident. Colby snakes his arm around my waist, "Well why don't you do that?" He inquires, Everleigh nodding and Jethro looking bored.

"Oh boohoo, whine to someone else," Jethro growls. I was taken a bit aback at his outright hostility, I put my head down and look at my menu. I felt Colby's arm tighten around my waist a bit and look up, his jaw set, "No reason to be rude man, we asked her about it," he stated, his wintry eyes staring into Jethro's hazel ones. Jethro's gaze hardened, "I can be rude to her if I want, she's just a female."

Everleigh and I gasp, but before Colby could reply a waitress came up to take our order, Everleigh abruptly gets up and politely tells her no, that she was leaving and gave me a signal for me to come with her. Jethro protests, "Where do yo-," Colby cuts him off, "We are leaving because of your misogynistic ass isn't worth being around," He says coldly.

Jethro stands up and points at him with hatred in his icy eyes, which I didn't understand because they had never met before, "I wasn't talking to you pretty boy, I was talking to my girlfriend," He latches his dirty hand onto Everleigh's arm and she winced. This pushed me over the edge, "Take your goddamn hands off of her, right now," I seethed. I moved around the table towards them, Everleigh shaking her head, telling me to back off. I didn't care what he would do to me, he's been hurting her for too long. He yanked her behind him and got into my face his six-foot frame towering over my five foot three inch stature, "Back off whore, it isn't your business what goes on between us," He smirks like he had something to be smug about.

Colby moves swiftly to pull me away from him, I noted that Everleigh had moved out from behind him, "Jethro, calm down," She speaks lowly, "Let's just go Brielle." I nodded at her and tugged on Colby's arm and he backs up out of Jethro's face, he glares at him, "I'll meet you girls outside," he hands me his keys, "Go sit in my car." I give him a worried look and nod, pulling Everleigh behind me.

We walk outside, and I head to the red Toyota Corolla, I unlock it and start it, sitting in the passenger seat, Everleigh in the back. I turn to her and give her a small smile, "It'll be okay hun, you deserve better you know," I say softly. She shakes her head, and stays quiet. I crawl in the back with her and pull her into a hug.

Jethro wasn't always like this, he used to be really sweet to her. He'd bring her flowers randomly, he'd be very respectful, and he'd always tell her how beautiful she is. She told me she doesn't know what changed, one day he just snapped, he started to abuse her, she'd come home from staying at his place with bruises and they'd stay home alone in our apartment and new bruises would show up. I got to where I was sick of it and I reported the abuse, cops couldn't do much without proof. Everleigh has been begging me not to set up cameras in the house to capture it like I wanted to. I don't know how to help, other than to hold her and comfort her.

Soon, Colby comes into the car and looks back to check up on us, "Both of you okay?" I shake my head, "Would you mind taking us home? I can put the address in your phone," He nods and hands me his phone, I unfurl my arms from around Everleigh, who seemed to be blankly staring at the seat, put our address in and gave it back to him. He took it from me and I mouthed a "Thank you", he nodded and put his hands on the wheel to drive. I noticed that his knuckles were slightly red. I'll have to ask him about that later.

We make it home and he walks up with us, keeping a slow pace behind us. I'm holding Everleigh's hand while she trudges along side me. As soon as we get into our small apartment, she headed for her room and shut the door. I stood in our living room with Colby a bit awkward, I turn to him, "Thank you hun, I really appreciate it," the words fell softly from my mouth. He smiled down at me and reached for my hand, pulling me to him, "It's not a problem," he says. I reach down and grab his other hand and inspect his knuckles. He scratched the back of his head as I looked up at him, "Why did you punch him?" I questioned. "Well..he was being disrespectful and tried to swing at me first," he explained.

I nodded and kissed his knuckles, which were slightly purple and swelling, "Well, put some ice on it when you get home."

"I will, you lock your door, so that asshole doesn't get in," he says slightly angered. I bit my lip nervously, "He has a key.."

He looked at me, moved over to sit on the couch, "In that case, I'm staying here on the couch for the night, if you want, I'll even call Brennen here," he lays out on the couch getting comfortable. I smile and nod at him, saying it's okay. Jethro scares me when he's angry as much as he scares Ever. I leave Colby to call Brennen, "I'm going to go to Ever's room," I speak up, he acknowledges me as he calls his friend and I open the door to her room, slipping in.

She's laying on her bed, in fetal position, bawling her eyes out. I get under the covers with her, and she clings to me, I let her cry on my shoulder till she falls asleep.


End file.
